1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body reinforcing structure in which strength of a mounting portion at which a front strut constituting a suspension system of a vehicle is mounted to a vehicle body and strength around the mounting portion is enhanced.
2. Description of Related Art
A strut type of suspension system in the related art includes a strut including a shock absorber therein and is installed between wheels and a vehicle body.
That is, an upper portion of the strut is mounted to a wheel housing provided at a fender apron constituting a front vehicle body, and a lower portion of the strut is mounted to a suspension arm connected to the wheels to be supported.
Strength of a portion in which the strut is mounted to the vehicle body, that is, vehicle body mounting point strength, and strength around the portion acts as an important factor for ride comfort, operation stability, noise and vibration performance, and crash stability of a vehicle, so that it is necessary to enhance strength of the vehicle body mounting point strength and strength around the vehicle body mounting point.
Further, because a bottom of the vehicle body has been recently lowered for securing a wide interior space, it is necessary to secure appropriate strength of a downward mounting structure of the strut.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.